First Date
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: Mitchie and Shane first date some of you may have already read this


**Authors Note: I started writing a story before but I deleted it so I'm going to try it again, this is basically a bunch of one shots. I won't be able to post a chapter everyday but ill try for at least 3 chapters a week maybe more break at my school starts Wednesday so maybe ill get a lot done. This story is basically all fluff of Smitchie maybe a little Natliyn and Jella. R&R**

I have never been this nervous in my whole life. I don't even know why I'm so nervous I mean I've been on plenty of dates before, but I don't know this date feels different. I'm going to pick up Mitchie right now. Let me explain after final jams me and Mitchie went for a canoe ride. We spent all night talking and she explained everything. We started off as friends but then when we hung out at our concert in MSG I asked her out. Well here goes nothing I think as ring the doorbell and of course just my lunch her dad answers

"Well hello Shane, Mitchie is still getting ready come in have a seat and lets talk" her dad said and he held the door open and motioned for me to come in.

"Ok, thank you sir"

"So Shane where are you and Mitchie going tonight"

"I'm taking her out to eat and then we're going to take her to the movies"

"Where are you going to eat and what movie are you seeing" he asked sternly, but then again he's just being a protective dad, I mean Mitchie is his only daughter

"We're going to go to Ciabella and we're going to go see Bolt" when I said bolt he gave me a weird look

"The movie with the dog" he asked still giving me a look

"I want to see the hamster sir" I said kind of sheepishly

"Call me Steve" he said smiling now and held out his hand for me to shake and I did we talked for a little bit until I heard a door upstairs close. I turned around to look at the stairs and I saw Mitchie walking down the stairs. She wasn't dressed up but she still looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a blue tank top and a black jacket over it. I think I was starring because I heard Steve cough and I stood up and walked over to Mitchie and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself "she said with a smile, god I love that smile

"So, you ready to go" I asked her

"Yep, bye mom, bye dad" she said

"Be home by ten" her dad said

"11" her mom said giving her dad a look

"So where are we going" she asked as I laced our fingers together

"Going to Ciabella and then see Bolt" she gave me kind of a weird look "Well that is unless you want to see something else"

"No, no Bolt is fine I want to see the little Hamster" she said laughing well apparently I'm not the only one that wants to see that little dude I thought as we got into the car

About half an hour later we were both sitting at the restraint eating and laughing, be had a little private section so that no fans or paparazzi wouldn't bother us. Around 8:30 we were in side the movie theater we were in the back so again no one would see me. At around 10:20 the movie was over. We waited for the theater to clear out then we started walking out. We decided to go to the park across the street.

"The sky is so beautiful this time of year" she said

"Yeah, it is I always loved looking at the stars at night"

It got silent for about a minute but not an awkward silence a comfortable silence. Then I looked over at her. She looked back at smile and I smiled back. We just sat there and looked into each other eyes for a while, and then I moved my arm to the small of the back and pulled her closer to me and I noticed that she blushed and looked down shyly. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I lifter her head with my finger and I leaned in and kissed her. She immediately kissed back. We sat like that for a minute or two and then we pulled back looking at each other with big smiles on our faces.

"I know this is kind of obvious but Mitch, will you be my girlfriend"

"Of course Shane" she said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged me. This has definitely been one of the greatest night of my life.


End file.
